This study will compare the risks and complications of the UVC and the PCVC. It is unclear which of these two catheters is safer for babies. This study hypothesizes that the long-term use of UVC will present fewer infections and other risks than long-term use of PCVC. This incidence of blood stream infection will be compared between groups of low birthweight infants under 1250 grams at birth randomized to either long term (8-28 days) umbilical catherization or short term (<7 days) umbilical catheterization followed by percutaneous central venous catheter placement. The primary outcome will be Kaplan-Meier estimates of infection-free line survival. Secondary outcomes will include the incidence of other catheter complications, feeding complications and need for additional venous access.